Love or tragedy
by angel of the dark2010
Summary: They met 11 years ago...What happens when they meet again. Only this time, theres not only a hunt but there's Sam. Hear is Chapter 2 to Love or Tragedy. Please R & R...And Message me if you have any questions
1. Chapter 1

11 years ago

"Vanessa, go inside and get John and be careful with his boys. They haven't had that much training. So don't beat them up." He said smiling.

"Yes, Dad. Come home safely." I said giving him a hug. He kissed the top of my head then released me. I waved as I walked inside the motel room.

"Mr. Winchester?" I said as I shut the door.

"Vanessa Adams, you look more like your mother every day." John said as he entered then giving me a hug.

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester." I said as he let me go.

"The boys are in there. I already told them to leave you alone and I also told them you were a real fighter so if they bother you. I give you permission to teach them a lesson. Oh, and watch out for Dean." He said smiling.

"I don't think that it will come to that." I said smiling back at him.

He grabbed his bag near the door before leaving.

I stood there for a moment not knowing if I should go into the room where the boys were or to just avoid them. I argued with myself for a couple minutes then decided to be brave and go into the room with the boys.

I walked in and they were both sitting on the bed talking. They stopped when I entered the room.

"Umm. Hi I'm Vanessa Adams," I said as they watched me. "Okay." I sat down in a chair near the window that was the furthest away from them.

They continued to watch me, the staring made me nervous.

"Maybe you should take a picture, if you like looking at me so much." I said putting on a brave face to face them.

The younger one turned his head away from me instantly. The older one kept on looking at me. I looked at him, he smiled slightly. I rolled my eyes and avoided his face.

It was starting to get uncomfortable; I finally couldn't take it any more and left the room. I could feel the older boy's eyes still on me. I exited the room quickly but not showing them that I was extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

"Dad, this is really awkward." I said as I stood near the window.

"You talk to yourself a lot?" said a voice behind me.

"Do you always sneak up behind girls?" I asked turning around to face him. The older boy was sitting at the table watching me.

"Only the ones I like." He said.

"How can you like someone you barely even know?" I say walking away from the window to the couch.

"So let me get to know you." He replied.

"What do you want to know?" I answered not knowing what else to say. As I sat down, my eyes were concentrated on the boy waiting for a reply.

"Everything." He said very confident putting a smile on his face.

"Your dad warned me about you...Dean." I replied.

"Figures my dad would do that...What did he say about me?" Dean said with a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"He said that I had to watch out for you and if you boys get on my nerves that I was allowed to teach you a lesson." I said not moving my eyes away from him.

"Teach me a lesson?! How funny!" He bursted out laughing. This sparked an flame in me.

"You don't think that I could teach you a lesson!" Sam had walked without us even noticing.

"Sorry, Sweetie! But you probably couldn't teach me a lesson even if you had another you here! You wouldn't be able to cut it in the big league." Dean was now getting as angry as I was at this point.

"I could beat you at anything just name the place and time. Little boy!" I yelled standing up to challenge him.

"FIVE BUCKS ON VANESSA!!" Yelled Sam.

"Ha, I got your little brother's vote." I said as Dean's anger start to raise. He was now standing up, glared at Sam then focused his eyes back on me.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Depends what you can do?" he said, "let me guess nothing."

I was so angry, inches away from his face; if we had the right tools there, we could have killed each other. However, we had nothing had nothing except for the anger that we both now had and our hands. The thought of him beating me at anything, made so angry that I wanted to hurt anything that reminded me of him.

"I'm giving you the choice. Whatever you want to do. It doesn't matter!" I said again.

Meanwhile, Sam was sitting at the kitchen table watching this whole thing and laughing at every minute of it.

I smiled at him, knowing that he was wanting me to teach Dean the proper lesson that he deserved.

"Lady's first." Said Dean trying to pull some charm into the mix.

"That's why I'm letting you decide." I said.

A devastating blow to his ego. Now he looked as though he was really going to jump on me and kill me. He was silent, no doubt trying to think of a come—back.

"Here's a thought." I said.

"That's a first." He said.

"Let's let Sam decide." I ignored his comment. We both looked at Sam.

Sam had a blank look on his face; he was not expecting that to happen, "Leave me out of this." He said.

"You put yourself in this when you bet on her!" Dean yelled at him.

"He's just betting on the best odds." I said with a smile on my face.

"Sam leave the room." Dean said without even looking at him.

"But, I want to see what's going to happen. You two are better than TV!" said Sam.

"Sam! Don't make me say it again!" Dean now yelled at Sam.

"Fine." Sam said. I could hear the anger in his voice. He walked to the bedroom, complaining every step of the way; just like any 12 year old that had just been forced away from his entertainment.

"What is your problem?" he says to me as soon as Sam exited.

"Nothing, except for you laughing at me and thinking that you're better than me." I said defensively.

"I never said that I was better than you. I just said you weren't cut out for the big leagues." He responded.

"But you don't deny that you laughed at me." I replied.

"No because I did." Said Dean.

"Well, aren't you a real charmer?" I said sarcastically.

"I try." Dean said with a smile on his face.

"And really intelligent." I responded again sarcastically.

"I know, I try to hide it but I can't" he responded. I walked away from him and rolled my eyes.

"Wait, did you just insult me?" He questioned.

"Well done, Dean! I was wondering how long it would take you. I thought with your look and basic IQ. It would take you 2 years, but no. I'm amazed." As I replied to him, I turned around and faced him so I could see his face go from confident to insult in one swift motion.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me into a kiss. Surprised for a moment, I froze not knowing what to do. Then he pulled me even closer to him, barely an inch between each other. Thoughts flew in my head arguing with each other on what I should do.

Why am I doing this?

Why do you care?

Because I am angry at him.

Will you please just shut up and enjoy the moment?

But, he's only doing this to get me to calm down.

SO? This is great and YOU'RE RUINING IT!

I just can't let him get away with this—"Suddenly Dean deepen the kiss, cutting off my thought." Well, okay. Fine. God for a person with a HUGE attitude problem, he is a really good kisser.

His hands started going up my back, resting against my bra clamps. A minute later, his hands started to fiddle with the clamps. I immediately stopped and slapped him in the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled while holding his hand up to his now very red cheek.

"Making a move...Jerk! I'm not some sort of Slut!" I yelled at him again. Again, we had no idea that Sam had been watching us the whole time.

"Vanessa, hit him again!" yelled Sam.

"Sam! Not the Best Time for This!" Dean yelled.

"But, this is so funny. Seeing you get the crap beat out of you by a girl! It's Hilarious! Dad's going to enjoy it a lot!"

"Sam? Can you leave for a minute?"

"Okay." Sam said before actually leaving. I looked back at Dean

"What is your problem?" I asked calmly.

"Nothing, at least I don't have a problem." He also replied calmly.

"So you're saying I do?" I asked.

"Well, you did hit me for no reason." He responded.

"I hit you because you were trying to unhook my bra." I said sternly.

"I wasn't doing that." I looked at him. "Okay maybe I was. But I couldn't help myself."

"Boys." I said while rolling my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day 

I heard my phone go off in my purse. I quickly grabbed it. A Text Message: From John Winchester.

Vanessa: BlackWater Ridge, Colorado 

A text from John Winchester only means one thing...A case. I immediately started packing up my stuff and loading it into my black 1984 Ferrari 308 GTS. I started driving to Lost Creek, Colorado. On the way while, I was listening to ACDC, I started passing a black Impala, a familiar car. Pulling up fight beside them, I was able to see that two very cute guys were in the front seats. They both looked at me, surprised in a way, I smiled at them. The driver gave me a smile in return and added a wink. I smiled again before speeding up and passing them. Putting distance behind me.

Lost Creek, Colorado

I parked in front of the Ranger Station, and walked inside. Pictures of grizzly bears and maps of the lands were hanging on the walls. Then two men suddenly walked in. They obviously didn't see me in the other room.

"Okay, tell me about this place." Said the shorter one.

"So, blackwater ridge is pretty remote. Cut off by these canyons here. Rough terrain, dense forests and abandoned silver and gold mines, all over the place." Replied the taller one. Who was obviously the brain of the two.

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." They were both looking at a picture on the wall when I walked in.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike." Stated the taller one. No one seemed to notice a Ranger walk in behind me. "You all not planning on going near BlackWater Ridge. Are you?" I looked at the two guys, they looked at me. The taller one focused his attention back on the Ranger.

I soon turned my head to say "No sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder. Just working on a paper." To the ranger before slightly turning my head to whisper "Work with me." To the two guys behind me.

"Yea, recycle man." Answered the shorter one as I walked over to stand near the other guy. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bull, you're friends with that Haley girl right?" replied the Ranger.

"Yes, we are." Said the one next to me.

"Well, I will tell exactly what I told her. Her brother filled a Back Country Permit stating that he wouldn't be back from BlackWater until the 21st. Not exactly a missing person, now is it? Tell the girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine." Said the Ranger looking rather bothered at us.

"We will." Said the shorter one. "That Haley girl's quite a pistol."

"That's putting it mildly." Answered the Ranger.

I suddenly got an idea, "Actually, what might help is if we get a copy of the permit to show her. You know so she can see for herself exactly when her brother is due back." The ranger paused for a moment before nodding and leaving the room.

The guys were quiet for a moment before the taller one said, "You passed us on the highway."

"Who are you?" asked the shorter one.

"What? Oh sorry, my name is Vanessa Adams." Their faces went from curiosity to surprise within an instant.

"Vanessa Adams?" asked the taller one.

"Yes, do I know both of you?" I asked.

"It's Sam, Sam Winchester." Sam said with a smile on his face.

I gave them both a smile, "Oh My God. Are you serious? Sam and Dean Winchester? It's been so long. You've changed so much." I gave Sam a hug. He held me tightly in his arms.

"You have too." Sam said releasing me. I turned and stood in front of Dean.

"Hi Dean."

"Hi Vanessa." We were all quiet for a minute before Dean decided to break the silence. "You look good, Vanessa."

"Thanks, you do to." I answered. The Ranger walked in with the copy and handed it to me.

"Thank you, sir." I said before turning and leaving the building with Sam and Dean behind me. We stopped at my car before anyone saying anything.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"I'm working a case. What about you?" I answered.

"We're actually looking for our dad." Said Dean.

"What? He's missing?" I asked surprised. I got my phone out of my pocket, and opened John's message.

"Have you heard from him?" asked Sam

"He texted me this morning, it's mainly why I'm here." I said handing my phone to Dean. Our hands brushed against each other and it sent a chill through my body. It seemed to do the same to him because he looked at me as though something had happened. He looked at the message, handed it to Sam. Sam was quiet for a minute after he read the message before handing it back to me.

"Isn't that great," Sam started, "he doesn't contact his sons who are looking everywhere for him. And he messages you; you're even related to him in anyway."

"I'm sorry Sam. Here try calling him. See if he will answer if it's me." I said handing it back to him; Sam took the phone and walking away, leaving Dean and me.

"So, how did you know this is a case?" asked Dean.

"Any message from John Winchester is a case." I answered. "So, how did you know to come here to look for your dad?"

"Our last case, he left us coordinates."

"Oh. What were you hunting?"

"Woman in White."

"Oh, I've hunted only a couple of those. Really Bitches."

"Yea, you can say that again."

Sam came back, handing the phone back to me. "He's not answering." There was disappointment in his voice.

"Well, the way I see it is, your dad wouldn't send us both here if he didn't want us working together." I said putting the phone back in my pocket.

"Yea, you're right." Replied Dean.

"Usually am." I answered with a smile on my face.

"So what's the plan?" asked Sam.

"How about you two talk to this Haley girl. See what she knows." I handed the paper to Sam. "Then while you two are doing that. I will find out everything I can about BlackWater Ridge. Let me give you my number, and you guys can call and meet me." I turned to Sam. He was getting out his cell phone when Dean suddenly gave me his. A crooked smile on his face that made me roll my eyes. I took the phone from him and put my number in. I handed the phone back to him before getting into my car. "See you later."

I arrived soon after at the Lost Creek Motel. After getting a room, I want to the bar across the street. As soon I entered, I could feel every single guy looking at me. I grabbed a table, order a beer and started the research. It wasn't long later that I had all the information that I needed and was waiting for Sam and Dean to call, which they should did and met me there.

"So what did you find out?" I asked.

"Well, Haley says her brother Tommy always checks in every single night. Except for the last three nights. She forwarding some pictures and videos." Said Sam as he opened his laptop.

"She is sure that there is something wrong." Said Dean.

"So?" I said.

"See, that's what we thought until she showed the very last video." Said Sam turning the laptop showing me the video.

Hey Haley, day six we're still up here near BlackWater Ridge. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Something dark went by the screen.

"What was that?" I asked.

Sam said, "We saw it too. I slowed the video down to just frames." He changed it to frames. Only three frames had the dark creature in it. "That's only three frames. That's a fraction of a second."

"So whatever it is, it can move." Said Dean. "So what did you come up with?"

"Okay, BlackWater Ridge doesn't get a lot of campers. Still, this past April, two hikers went missing up there. Eight people went missing in 1982 and again in 1959 and again in 1936. Every 23 years." I started.

"Just like clockwork." Sam replied.

I continued, "Exactly, there police and rangers just marked all this as grizzly attacks. But get this, in 1959, there was one survivor of these bear attacks. Just a kid, barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"That is impressive." Replied Dean. "Now do you have a name?" I smiled, "As a matter of fact I do. Follow me." I got up, and started leaving the bar, Sam and Dean were following behind.

We all got outside; I turned left, letting them follow behind me. Hearing only a few sentences of their conversation on the way, "Dude, can you honestly believe that that is Vanessa?" Dean whispered.

"Actually, yea, Dean. It's been what eleven years? You don't believe that's her?"

"Well, yea. She was a fox, eleven years ago; of course she would be an even hotter fox now."

"Well, she has changed a lot. I just can't get over, dad texting her. I mean dad barely even calls people but texting. I just thought he would never do that."

"Dude, look at her. She is HOT! And smart too. I talked to Bobby about her and it turns out that she went to both medical school and law school. Bobby said that whatever problem she gets caught in, she wants to be able to get out herself. That is so hot."

"Okay, now Dean, with your upstairs brain, what do you think about Dad texting her?" Sam said trying to get Dean back on track.

Dean didn't have time to reply when I said, "guys, we're here." I was standing in front of a small four-story apartment complex, the outside was brick and it held a small parking lot off to the side. I opened the door and entered the lobby. Dean and Sam were both still following me. There were no elevators so I started walking up the stairs. The particular apartment that we need to get to was all the way at the top. It wasn't until the second floor that I could hear Dean panting up the stairs.

I smiled as I said, "Out of shape Dean."

He got defensive over the comment and plainly said "No." Sam was having no trouble at all, it seemed that he had been doing it for a while, but then again stairs were very common at a college. We all soon arrived at the apartment; we waited for Dean as he followed slightly out of breath. Sam knocked on the door and we wait for a moment for an answer.

An old man answered the door, he wasn't a very elderly man, and he was probably around his mid 50's. He had pure white hair and looked as though as he hadn't shaved in a week. "Yes?" he said looking at all three of us. Sam looked at me.

"Mr. Shaw, we're Rangers with the park service. We're doing a fact check on several of our past cases." I said getting out my badge "Is it okay if we speak to you about blackwater ridge, 1959."

Mr. Shaw was quiet for a moment, probably going through everything I just said. After a moment of silence, he allowed us to come in. "Look Rangers, I don't know why you want to do a fact check over this," he said as he walked to his chair, Sam, Dean and I entered. Dean was quiet as he shut the door. "It's public record," Mr. Shaw stated again, "I was a kid, my parents got mauled by a---"

"A grizzly? That's what attacked them?" said Sam cutting Mr. Shaw from his sentence. Mr. Shaw froze on his feet then nodded slowly.

"The other people who went missing that year. Those all bear attacks too?" said Dean moving forward before he continued, "What about all the people who went missing this year? Same thing?"

"If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." I said trying to comfort him in some way.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me, no body ever did." He said sitting in his chair.

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" I asked.

"Nothing." Said Mr. Shaw, "It moved to fast to see. It his too well. I heard it though, a roar. Like no man or animal, I've ever heard."


End file.
